


Red

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People see the world in black in white until they meet their soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at a soulmate au and i think i may have chosen the wrong one to start with but i did my best. let me know what ya'll think.

Logan has had his fair share of lovers but he has never seen color. He is honestly beginning to think he never will. He is a hundred and twenty eight years old, if he really had a soulmate wouldn't he have met them by now. There was the more depressing thought that he may have had a soulmate and they had missed each other and his other half had been dead for years. He tries not to think of that last thought too often.

So it nearly stops his heart when Professor X asks everyone to come meet the newest mutant in the mansion and Logan's world lights up in colors at the sight of him. The young man is tall and made up of lean muscle. The man is at lest six foot with long hair spilling down his back and Logan has only a minute to think there is no way this alluring man is my soulmate before the other mans eyes land on him and shoot open wide. They're both standing still as statues staring at each other in shock when someones throat clears and Logan looks back at Charles.

" This is Remy Lebeau, he has the mutant ability to tap into the potential energy contained within an object and transform it into kinetic energy upon touching it as well as a hypnotic charm. He will be starting training with you all tomorrow as the newest member of the X-men ", Professor X informed them, " now I think Remy and Logan may need some alone time but after that I encourage all of you to get to know our newest team mate. ".

A few hellos and welcomes later Remy and Logan were the only ones standing in the den, neither had moved an inch since they laid eyes on the other. Logan wanted to run and hide. Past loves he had lost running trough his mind, they had all broken his heart and he wasn't sure he could deal with having a soulmate he may lose one day but on the other hand the idea of knowing his soulmate was here in front of him was proof that he couldn't run from this.

" Um... hows it going? " he asked while mentally kicking himself at such a lame conversation starter. 

Remy's laugh filled the room and despite wanting to be mad all Logan could focus on was the bass of his voice. " Apologies mon ami, Remy don't mean to laugh. ", Remy reassured as he calmed. Logan snarled but let it go in favor of trying his hand at speaking once more.

" I don't suppose you know much about the colors we're seeing? " Loagn asked. 

" Depends, do ya wanna know why we're seeing colors or what colors we're seeing? " Remy asked.

" The colors we're seeing, I know the meaning of um. " Logan replied. 

" Well then I Know a few my papa told me. Said my eyes we're crimson on black, said that wouldn't normal for most folks. " Remy replies as he walks over to a mirror hanging in the hallway, looking at his reflection, " suppose thats how Remy's birth parents knew he was a mutant as a baby. ".

Logan could since Remy's unease and asked more questions to keep the other mans mind off old demons, " what else did yer pa tell ya? " .

" Papa always said we had the same hair color, auburn is what he called it, said it was like a combination of red and brown. ", remy said, " your eyes are lovely, do you know what color they are? " .

Logan shook his head as he spoke, " Never asked anyone. guess we'll have to learn a lot as we go. " .

" Oui. Remy suppose you are right. ", Remy said with a smile as he finally walked closer to Logan. 

Logan felt his heart clench, Remy was even more captivating up close. " I haven't seen many yet but I think red is my favorite color. ", Logan said as he reached out to touch Remy's cheek. 

" Wait till ya see your eyes before ya decide that cher. " Remy replied as he leaned into the touch.


End file.
